


El las espirales del humo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cigarettes, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿No te parece que has iniciado a humar demasiado?”“Pero es lo que me tiene atado a él, Yuya. Yo... no quiero olvidarlo.”





	El las espirales del humo

**En las espirales del humo**

Kei encendió un cigarrillo.

Desde que había llegado a casa de Yuya y Chinen, menos de una hora antes, estaba al menos la séptima que humaba.

Suspiró, dando la primera calada.

Dejó el humo salir en pequeñas nubes mesuradas, quedándose mirando la espiral gris, y los garabatos que el humo creaba en el aire.

Luego volvió dando caladas siempre más hondas, casi como si quisiera que ese cigarrillo finiera para encender otro.

Recordaba las primeras veces que había humado.

Tenía quince años, y no le había gustado para nada.

Pero humaban todos, quien para hacer el adulto y quien porque lo relajaba, y él no quería ser diferente.

En el tiempo había adquirido el gusto, y algo que lo había hecho sentir tan mal se había vuelto en un vicio.

Humaba bastante, Kei, bastante de perder la cuenta. Sin embargo, había cigarrillos que recordaba de haber humado, había cigarrillos que tenían un sentido por él.

Recordaba el cigarrillo que Hikaru le había ofrecido después de la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos porque “siempre se huma después del sexo”. Eso le había dicho el menor, y Kei recordaba de haber reído, de haberse burlado un poco de él, pero luego de haber transformado esa excepción en una habitud a que no podía renunciar.

Se envolvía en la sábana, malicioso, y tomaba el paquete, encendiendo una por Hikaru y una por sí.

Luego el menor le tomaba una cadera y lo tiraba, y Kei no podía imaginar algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor que eso, algo que lo hiciera sentir más sereno que durante esos momentos.

Le gustaba estar con Hikaru, siempre le había gustado.

Cuando se habían juntado le había parecido tan natural que casi no había visto diferencias con la relación que tenían antes.

Cuando habían ido a vivir juntos, Kei había pronto pensado en esa casa como suya, y había insistido porque la decoraran juntos, porque tuviera algo de ambos.

Ahora odiaba esa decisión.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el cenicero, tomando pronto otro, en el momento cuando Yuya entró en el salón, sentándose a su lado.

“¿No te parece que has iniciado a humar demasiado?”

El tono del mayor estaba suave, casi tuviera miedo de asustarlo si hubiera usado uno más brusco.

Kei cogió los hombros, siguiendo mirando fijo enfrente a sí, mordiéndose un labio.

“Pero es lo que me tiene atado a él, Yuya. Yo... no quiero olvidarlo.” le dijo, en baja voz.

Takaki suspiró y no dijo nada más.

Se quedó en el sofá mirándolo, algo que hacía a menudo últimamente.

Lo miraba. Todos lo miraban, como si esperaran algo.

Y Kei tenía gana de reír.

¿Qué querían que hiciera?

¿Qué improvisamente gritara o llorara?

¿Qué enloqueciera, porque era lo que todos pensaban que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano?

No iba a darles esta satisfacción, ni siquiera a Hikaru.

No al hombre que lo había dejado solo. No merecía que enloqueciera solo para su cobardía.

Se tenía atado a los recuerdos, Kei.

Se tenía atado al olor del humo que impregnaba las paredes de la habitación, y las sábanas y su ropa, y todo lo que estaba en esa casa, porque el olor acre del humo de alguna manera le recordaba rastros de vida en esa casa, le recordaba de momentos particulares y otros especiales, y le recordaba de como Hikaru y él hubieran acabado estableciendo de ser hechos el uno para el otro, y amándose de allí en adelante.

Había un mundo detrás cada cigarrillo a que Kei no podía renunciar.

Solo quería seguir humando, humando, humando y humando, solo para tener cerca el recuerdo de Hikaru, y de sus manos en la piel, y de cada vez cuando habían hecho el amor y de cuando finían y puntualmente Kei se dormía con la cara contra su pecho.

No iba a decirlo a Yuya, ni a ningún otro. No quería hablar de las imágenes que seguían pasando por su mente, eran algo que quería tener por sí, como si fueran un tesoro.

Esas imágenes y esos recuerdos eran todo lo que le había quedado luego que Hikaru había fallecido.

Y Kei no quería pensar en lo que había pasado después de su muerte, no quería pensar en la llamada de Kota que le decía de correr al hospital, no quería...

No quería pensar en nada.

Solo quería cerrarse en su habitación y sus recuerdos, allí donde Hikaru estaba vivo, allí donde Hikaru estaba a su lado y lo amaba, y Kei seguía pensando en esas palabras y en su voz mientras se lo decía, continuamente, sin pararse.

Se ataba a eso para sobrevivir, o sabía que no habría tenido éxito de seguir en adelante.

Había conocido Hikaru toda su vida, toda su vida lo había amado, y no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

Encendió otro cigarrillo.

La cara de Hikaru volvió en su mente.

Con ese olor y esas sensaciones, y su gana de sobrevivir solo con la idea de él, Kei estaba seguro de poder seguir en adelante, de alguna manera.

Iba a llorar, un día. Iba a llorar todas sus lágrimas e iba a desesperarse, y pues quizás habría admitido que Hikaru había muerto, y que solo estaba negando la evidencia, cerrándose en una vida que ya no podía existir, solo porque con él a su lado siempre se había mostrado fuerte, mientras su ausencia había desencadenado esa debilidad que siempre había tenido, como una sombra sobre sus pasos.

Pero eso no era el momento, no era el día cuando habría dejado de recordar.

Porque, de alguna manera, aún sentía Hikaru cerca.

Veía su cara en su mente, con una sonrisa.

Sentía su presencia, en el olor acre del humo.


End file.
